


【精靈寶可夢】Three Cups of Coffee（赤綠）

by Graybi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 我希望真的是"""three""" cups of coffee……orz測考前的靈感爆發當單篇完也行
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤紅青綠, 赤綠
Kudos: 1





	1. Black coffee

**Author's Note:**

> 我希望真的是"""three""" cups of coffee……orz  
> 測考前的靈感爆發  
> 當單篇完也行

落敗的滋味遠比赤紅想的要更難堪，難堪到他沒恪守到對戰禮儀就落荒而退。回到日常居住的山洞時，他混身發著和寒冷完全無關的抖。

與此差不多的時間，卡洛斯才剛沐浴於一片晨光中。坐在河畔咖啡廳享用著早餐的青綠感到有些心緒不靈。這陣感覺沒維持多久就被一個來電打斷。看到來電者，知名研究者的孫子及寶可夢訓練家微微皺起眉。  
「青綠前輩？」  
較他少三歲，還未能被稱為少年的男孩嗓音中沒了他記憶中的朝氣，  
「怎麼了？」  
「那個……我……」  
接下來句子中的"白銀山"使青綠感到一陣頭痛。掛上電話後，他重重地嘆了口氣，"該來的總是會來"，他想。

強烈的不安使人本能尋找熟悉感作依靠，即便自己已經失去依靠上的資格。顫著的指尖按上虛擬鍵盤的數字，然後是撥號鍵。七下似是永恆的響音後，電磁波被允許通過。  
「我輸了。」  
長久的孤獨和失敗帶來的挫敗使話衝口而出。電話那頭回應赤紅的是沉默，長久的沉默，  
「所以呢？」  
除了抓緊手中和對方唯一的聯繫，他不知道還能怎麼辦，“沒什麼，就……”他連在心中組織好語句都做不到。此時，一陣風嘯在耳邊響起。拉普拉斯用冰束封起來的洞口很是厚實，這程度的風嘯不可能如此清晰，再者，他也沒風吹而過的感受。

赤紅不可置信地注視純白色的冰塊。  
"噴射火焰。"  
沒完全脫去稚氣的號令聲既陌生又令人懷念。

純白逐漸消融，失去的色彩被火焰的紅所取替。

站在冰塊後的是不怒而威的風速狗和牠的訓練家。傳說寶可夢以橘色為主的高貴披毛隨風飄揚，就像是白茫風雪中不滅的火焰。穿著禦寒服的青綠叉著腰，臉無表情地看著倚著洞壁坐在地上的他。

"綠……"赤紅嘴巴張了，卻沒發出半個音節。青綠盯著他，他盯著青綠，橫躺在二人間的沉默流淌著比白銀山所在飄雪加起來更多更沉重的回憶。回憶的開始是快樂輕快的，中段開始混入了微碰就使人生痛荊棘，痛楚隨著時間進程緩緩沉澱，漸漸濃縮成苦澀……

在回憶要令人苦不堪言前，青綠率先打破沉默。  
「去吃飯吧。」  
二人還住在真新鎮時，他很常以此作找他出去玩的開場白。赤紅怔怔地看著站在“家門”前的“訪客”，動也不動。  
「我餓了。」  
在他因什麼事而磨蹭時，青綠很常這樣催促。兒時養成的習慣使赤紅從地上站起，朝對方走去。  
「寶可夢都帶上。」  
這句沒有出現過在二人的回憶中。

他騎噴火龍，青綠騎大比鳥；青綠在前帶路，他在後跟隨。路途中二人都沒說上話，耳邊只有飛行產生的氣流聲掠過。

目的地是一個沒有參與道館戰的城鎮，青綠熟門熟路地領赤紅走向一家連鎖家庭餐廳。在快要到能推門的範圍時，他生硬地止住動作。  
「你沒說一定要吃關都料理吧？」  
他回頭問，赤紅搖頭，  
「那進去吧。」  
青綠伸手把門推開，叮鈴叮鈴的風鈴聲很是清脆好聽。

鮮色的裝潢風格使室內顯得異常光亮，赤紅對此不大適應。和活潑的風格相反，還算晚餐時段的店內很是安靜，只有零星數桌坐著客人，青綠挑了離門口最遠的一個位置。  
「今天是平日，這個點沒太多人來的。」  
青綠從桌面下的間隔抽出菜單遞給赤紅。  
「有想要吃什麼嗎？」  
赤紅不常吃西式料理，對菜單上的菜色有什麼味道沒太清晰的概念。  
「南瓜濃湯，加個鮭魚意面可以嗎？我可以分你一點佛卡夏（一種意式麵包），還是不夠再追加就可以。」  
赤紅朝替自己選擇的青綠點點頭。

青綠自然地接下點餐的工作，除了他倆各自的餐點外，他還點了兩份無限暢飲。侍者送上杯子後，赤紅先一步把兩個杯子都拉向自己，他站起來走到對他舉動沒太大反應的青綠身旁。  
「咖啡，不要糖不要奶。」  
青綠在赤紅來得及表達任何意見前，撇頭看向窗外隨處可見的城鎮街道。街道上人來人往，但沒一人有注意到這邊。

赤紅為自己盛了杯白開水，為青綠倒了杯咖啡，他在調味架前猶豫再三後，還是決定取兩個奶精球和幾包砂糖回去。回到座位處，他把除了水以外的所有東西都放到青綠那邊。青綠盯著圍在杯子邊的幾個小東西好一陣，像是覺得伴碟們很新奇似。直到他把一個奶精球和所有砂糖都丟出小碟子後，赤紅才鬆了一口氣。他把咖啡伴侶們放回架子，再次回到座位時，青綠正在攪拌加入了奶精的黑咖啡，接近純黑的咖啡，和接近純白的人造奶製品很快便融合成令人感覺溫暖的淺棕色。赤紅想起青綠的伊布，他有點好奇對方替牠選擇了哪一個進化方向。

餐點很快便被送上。出乎赤紅意外的是，青綠的套餐只有一碗海鮮巧達濃湯和一份佛卡夏，佛卡夏還被他對半撕成兩份，其中一份遞給了他。赤紅反射性接過，但不再動作。麵包雖然比一般的大，但撕半後就比一段的小了一圈。  
「最近比較忙，沒什麼胃口。」  
自山上那凝望後就再沒正眼看過他的人不知怎樣注意到他的視線，淡淡地解釋。他把佛卡夏撕成更小塊，泡進湯裡。赤紅學著他的動作，弄出了一塊沾有南瓜湯的佛卡夏，他盯著染上了橘黃色的麵團，遲疑猶豫後往前遞了過去。正欲撕出一塊新小塊的青綠止住動作，直直盯著他的手和其上的麵團。就在赤紅掙扎著是否要放棄時，青綠把自己的盤子遞了過來。赤紅把麵包放上，青綠收回盤子，放下自己手上的麵包，先把別人給的吃掉。  
「謝謝。」  
平平無奇的客套話，赤紅卻從中得到了安慰。他拿起青綠為他放好的餐具，慢慢享用自己的份。他盡可能慢地咀嚼，慢地吞嚥，只要能感受這份安穩久一點，他也許不介意再經歷一次今日所經歷的。

因為份量的關係，青綠比他先一步用完餐點，大約早了二十分鐘。服務生幾乎馬上就過來把空下的盤子收走。  
「慢慢吃就好。不急。」  
青綠疲憊地攤坐在位置上，慵懶地看著外面的路人和霓虹。赤紅注意到青綠已把咖啡喝完。  
「我不喝了。」  
在他要伸手前，看著外面的青綠頭也不回地說。

用餐結束後，赤紅覺得他的胃開始失去控制。  
「你要來道館坐坐嗎？」  
糾纏胃部的密藤瞬間鬆開，他連忙點頭，青綠似乎被他急速的反應嚇到了。  
「那回去吧。」  
青綠邊站起來邊從外套口袋掏出錢包，赤紅摸了摸自己的口袋，空的。  
「我付就好。」  
赤紅不喜歡這樣，  
「待你回去後轉帳給我也可以。」  
「你要付現我也是不介意。」  
青綠在櫃台結帳後，二人離開餐廳。街上的行人變得稀疏了點，但還遠未能稱得上冷清。

當上冠軍後，赤紅就再沒到過常青道館，但內裡的佈局沒太大改變。道館因為沒預約而關閉，青綠領著赤紅從後門進去。  
「進來吧。」  
後門門後是一條相關人員專用通道，入口右邊有一個放有室內拖鞋的矮櫃，青綠沒有要換上的動作，  
「這邊不換沒關係。」  
「我們會進出生活區，換上比較方便而已。那邊有專用的室內拖鞋。」  
青綠邊解釋邊鎖上門。在前往二樓的生活區前，他先領赤紅到存放精靈球的房間。房間內有一台和寶可夢中心一樣的治療器，  
「寶可夢可以放這邊。」  
赤紅解下自己的精靈球，仔細地把伙伴們放好。  
「你要先洗澡嗎？」  
回望。  
「我還未想睡。」  
想了想後，赤紅點點頭，他的確有點累了。

青綠先把赤紅帶到自己位於二樓的房間。房內的傢俱都鋪上了白布，地上卻沒有太多塵埃，可見儘管房間主人一陣沒回，這裡仍被打理得不錯。  
「衣服先穿我的吧。我這邊有乾衣機。」  
「澡間在這邊。」  
「你可以泡浴，沒關係。」  
年輕的道館館主把一切赤紅想到的、沒想到的都悉數顧及到，他唯一需要做的就只有乖乖跟著走。

山下剛入秋，溫熱的水很是舒適。洗滌過後，赤紅看著滿水的浴盆一陣，搖搖頭，離開了沐浴間。現在他沒有獨處的心情，自青綠關上澡間門的那刻，不安就沒有少纏繞他。他回到友人的房間時，青綠正在鋪地鋪。  
「你不泡浴嗎？」  
赤紅搖搖頭，青綠注視他一陣後，聳肩說了句︰那好吧。赤紅這才意識到自己應在青綠放水時就告知對方，他張開唇瓣，但第一個音節還未發出，青綠就搖起了頭。  
「不用道歉，我又不是不泡。」  
沒被怪責，但赤紅還是感到很是抱歉。他咬著唇，走近地鋪。  
「你睡床吧。」  
二人再次對視。  
「作客的就別客氣了。」  
青綠的笑容滲雜了很多情緒，唯獨沒有久別重逢的喜悅，這個認知使赤紅無所適從。  
"為什麼來找我？你是怎麼知道的？"  
疑惑順利成句，然而他卻無法提問，他害怕一切和責任有關的答案。  
「我去洗澡，你先睡吧。」  
還是那股冷淡語氣，交代後，青綠拿著換洗衣物離開了房間。再次剩下自己的赤紅坐到床上，瑟縮成團。

赤紅維持著瑟縮的姿勢直到青綠沐浴回來。後者看到他後不知是因為他的動作還是因為他還醒著而微睜了眼。  
「睡不著？」  
赤紅想了想後，搖搖頭，過沒幾秒又點了點。  
「你還是睡吧。眼睛都腫起來了。」  
青綠說的是事實，然而……  
「我不會把你丟在這自己跑走的。」  
「所以，睡吧。」  
睡意瞬間襲來。赤紅緩緩躺下，青綠關上房間的燈，打開了床頭櫃旁的小夜燈。  
「會太亮嗎？」  
赤紅搖搖頭。  
「那就好。」  
「晚安。」  
嘴唇張了張，音節卻沒發出來，不過赤紅知道青綠能理解。閉上眼，四周旋即漆黑一片，恐懼使赤紅馬上睜眼。青綠正坐在小夜燈旁滑著手機，沒注意到這邊。  
「綠。」  
「嗯？」  
滑手機的人抬起頭，  
「怎麼了？」  
青綠湊了過來，赤紅搖搖頭，他沒想要說的，但只是喊一聲青綠的名字，心好像就安定了一點。青綠替他拉了拉被子，輕輕拍了拍他的背，  
「快睡吧。」  
赤紅回望過去，待青綠對上他的視線後，看向地鋪，再側了側頭。  
"你不睡？"  
「時差。」  
他能感受到青綠不希望他就這詞彙多發問。赤紅緊了緊被子，閉上眼後的黑暗還是很令人恐懼。  
「怎麼了？」  
不懂他為何不閉眼的青綠從跪姿換成坐姿，使視線與側躺床上的他同高。赤紅鬆開拉住被子的手，他把手緩緩伸出被子，掌心朝上。青綠看著他動作，視線落在他攤開的掌心上。一聲掩蓋不了的嘆息後，赤紅掌心朝上的手被青綠的手覆上。青綠的手比他的要光滑點，但也帶著一些訓練家常見的薄繭及傷痕。  
「睡吧。」  
青綠握了握赤紅探出的手，拍了拍他的背。赤紅回握青綠的手，合上眼，黑暗總算不再可怕了。


	2. Cappuccino? No, it is a cup of Latte.

被晨光喚醒的赤紅第一眼所見的是伏在床緣睡著的青綠。青綠維持著昨夜的坐姿坐在地上，以臂作枕伏在床緣，一看就是極不舒適的姿勢，但二人的手仍彼此牽著。赤紅定定盯著閉上眼的青綠，沒有回憶，沒有緬懷，僅純粹地看著，純粹地享受這個時刻。青綠沒比他晚太多起來，但醒來時還是滿臉倦容。  
「早……」  
在青綠坐直身子揉搓鼻樑兩邊的眼角時，赤紅抽回自己的手。此舉動引來青綠的注意，他盯著自己空下來的手，過了陣才意識到發生了什麼事似。他用空下來的手揉了揉另一手的手臂，像是想要拭去其上殘餘的觸感。  
「早餐有想吃什麼嗎？」  
赤紅搖搖頭。  
「吐司可以嗎？應該還有果醬、煉乳和奶油。」  
對吃沒特別偏好的赤紅點了點頭。  
「那我先去梳洗，你躺夠就下來吧。」  
交代過後，青綠就離開了房間。

梳洗過後的赤紅甫下樓，咖啡的香氣便熱情地把他往用餐處招待過去。他走到用餐處時，青綠正站在流理台前刷洗著用具，赤紅的身影投射在他身前的窗戶上。  
「我做了太陽蛋吐司，應該快可以吃了。」  
赤紅反射性朝背對著他的青綠點點頭，他很快發現不妥，正想開口，青綠就打斷了他。  
「我能看到，你坐下——」  
食物備好的提示音打斷了青綠的話，赤紅先一步走到那邊，表示出想幫忙的意願。  
「隔熱手套戴一下。」  
已洗好打蛋器和碗盤的青綠取下掛在一旁的抹布，逐一抹乾滴著水的廚具。赤紅戴好手套後打開烤箱，黑胡椒和馬兹瑞拉起司的香氣馬上撲鼻而來。沾過蛋液的吐司被烤得金黃，其上將熟未熟的太陽蛋折射出誘人的光澤，黑色的胡椒粒在白色的蛋白和黃色的蛋黃上都十分顯眼，微焦的超司還未冷卻，正以撩人的速度緩緩滑下吐司邊緣。青綠為自己倒了咖啡，為他備了杯蘋果汁。  
「你應該吃起司的吧……」  
不確定他定格的意思，青綠有點擔心地問。赤紅點點頭，他完全沒有要抱怨的意思。  
「看起來很好吃。」  
「這樣呀……」  
不知是因為他突然說話，還是因為被稱讚，嚇一跳的青綠露出了不太自在的樣子。

吐司比想像中要更好吃。起司和麵包不同程度的軟糯相互交織，黏稠的蛋液使軟糯添上滑溜，微辣的黑胡椒粒恰到好處地使料理保持在平衡點左右，數種材料的香氣完美融合，沒有一絲的突兀感。赤紅不捨地把最後一口放進嘴裡。  
「哎……你要再吃一片嗎？」  
只吃了一半的青綠怔怔地看著舔起唇來的赤紅。  
「不會麻煩，只要你負責清潔。」  
赤紅連忙點點頭，然後在青綠放鬆的微笑中定住。他和這笑容分別的時間遠比三年要更久，確實時間已塵封在時光長河，但他清楚記得自己曾經擁有過。

喝光咖啡後，青綠從冰箱掏出蛋、吐司和起司片。他熟練地攪拌、浸泡，沒幾下功夫就把一份吐司備好放進烤箱。  
「簡單易做，以前早餐很常吃這個。」  
接下清洗工作的赤紅點點頭，青綠沒漏看他剛才的驚奇。青綠倚在流理台上看著他清洗的動作，一開始赤紅以為他是想等烤箱響起，沒想到對方突然提了一個他意想不到的問題。  
「我要去找我堂叔公，要一起來嗎？」  
赤紅記得青綠這長輩住在常年盛夏的阿羅拉。他轉過去，怔怔地看著對方，然後重重地點了兩下頭。  
「那吃完休息一會再出發吧。」  
青綠雙手環胸，倚上身後的牆，赤紅覺得他其實並不希望自己說要跟去。

餐後，二人各自坐在餐桌旁歇息時，震動聲突然憑空響起，是青綠的手機。他看了看來電顯示後，想到什麼似接起來。  
「怎麼了？」  
"我明天……吃飯……？"  
青綠的手機沒調多大聲，但二人的距離和這些年野外生活鍛鍊得來的聽力使赤紅能捕捉到一些片言隻語。來電者的聲音有著熟悉感，但聲音斷斷續續的使赤紅不敢肯定。  
「我回關都了。」  
"少騙人！"  
這句話因對方激動的語氣而十分清晰。赤紅已能確定對方是誰。  
「我騙你幹嘛？」  
青綠呷飲了一口咖啡，語氣中沒有半點在乎，畢竟從他倆的社群帳號可知，二人見面的頻率並不低，  
"什麼……你……前天晚上才回……斯？"  
「就臨時有事。」  
"那……回來？"  
「還不確定，我打算順便去和庫庫拉博士談談對戰樹的事。」  
"關都……阿羅……這叫順便？"  
「騎大比鳥很快呀。」  
"唉……那你……找我。"  
「再說吧。」  
來電者先掛上電話，  
「呼！真是的，這傢伙。」  
青綠確定電話掛斷後就把電話放回餐桌上。他轉向赤紅的方向，和後者對上視線。  
「葉子，她去卡洛斯了。」  
赤紅點點頭，他的猜測果然沒錯。青綠抬頭喝完這早上的第二杯牛奶咖啡。

位於大海中心的海島群有著和關都夏天不一樣的炎熱。赤紅把手平舉到眼前擋陽，抬頭看向無際的藍天。這是他第一次來到這區域，和關都截然不同的氣候、風俗民情以及特有的阿羅拉型態寶可夢，一切都很令人有探索的欲望。然而就如卡洛斯一樣，他從來沒有踏足過這兩片土地。他知道距離並不是原因，因為離阿羅拉更遠的合眾地區他已獨自一人去過好幾次。從大比鳥背上下來後，青綠就朝一個小攤販走去。回來時他手上提著一盒又一個鬆餅。  
「試試看，這裡的特產。」  
青綠把多出來的一個遞給赤紅。還熱著的鬆餅有著誘人的香味，聞起來甜甜的。赤紅咬了小小的一口，甜而不膩，也不會有乾硬的口感。超出預想的味道使他睜大了眼睛，隨即想把鬆餅分成兩半。  
「你自己吃吧。我到研究所再吃。」  
青綠揚了揚手上的紙盒。

阿羅拉的寶可夢研究所位於好奧樂市市郊。青綠有進入研究所的密碼。  
「庫庫拉博士，我來了。」  
「汪！」  
一隻小型犬寶可夢連蹦帶跳地從內室朝二人跑來。  
「岩狗狗，你還記得我呀！」  
青綠蹲下把牠抱起，岩狗狗隨即熱情地舔舐他的臉頰。  
「唷！青綠，好久不見。」  
一個上身赤裸，下身穿著運動短褲，外披實驗衣的男人操著一腔帶有口音的關都語從岩狗狗跑來的方向走來。他的寶可夢跳下青綠的懷抱，蹦蹦跳跳地繞在他的腳邊轉。  
「我叔公在嗎？」  
「大木去調查野生貓老大了。」  
「唉，我就知道。」  
青綠略嫌誇張地嘆了口氣，  
「咦！你帶了朋友來？」  
「啊！忘記了，給你們介紹。庫庫拉博士，這是赤紅；赤紅，這是庫庫拉博士。」  
赤紅朝博士點點頭。  
「赤紅……啊！是你們那邊的冠軍呀！」  
「嗯。」  
青綠明顯有點不自在。  
「我有聽說過你倆自小認識的。」  
「嗯，我們是鄰居。來，鬆餅。」  
「謝謝。哈烏晚上會過來，他的皮卡丘最愛這個了！」  
「還未下課嗎？」  
「今天他們校外活動，諸島巡禮一日遊。」  
「喔！那他們肯定樂壞了！」  
「一星期前就講到我都會背行程了。」  
「哈哈，這樣才是哈烏嘛！」  
青綠和庫庫拉博士交換著近況時，言談間眉目都帶著很是好看的笑容。赤紅不喜歡眼前的畫面，他喜歡笑著的青綠，即使笑容的對象不是自己也同樣喜歡，前提是他也有分得這笑容的資格。  
「汪汪？」  
岩狗狗不知何時走到他腳邊，小巧的身體和圓滾滾的眼睛很是可愛，赤紅蹲下把手給牠聞嗅，牠聞嗅沒幾下後就搖著尾巴蹭了過來。牠白色圍脖上的石塊有點硌人，但尚可以接受，顯然是得到良好教育，社會性十分好的一隻寶可夢。柔軟溫暖的觸感成功使赤紅從情緒沼澤中脫逃，也許他該回去了，他想。

二人在研究所侍了一個小時左右就和博士告別。他們踏出研究所時，天已成了一片橘色海洋，二人並肩走在路上，彼此都沒說話，但氣氛卻很是和諧。  
「累了嗎？」  
走了一段路後，青綠側過頭問，他的臉上沒有笑容，只有淡淡的陳述。赤紅微微搖頭，既是回答也是想甩開心底的刺痛感。  
「要去海邊坐坐？」  
再次轉頭看去，碰上他的視線後，青綠稍稍移開了焦點。  
「那邊有間小酒吧，沒什麼人，要去看看嗎？」  
青綠抬手指了指沙灘的一角，赤紅沒看到類似店的建築，但仍然點點頭，他渴望和青綠獨處，即使二人毫無交集地各做各的事，然而比起這個，他更喜歡看到青綠自在的模樣。

儘管赤紅沒到酒吧的經驗，他也能得出出這家酒吧實在很小的結論。處處斑駁的脫色牆紙，躺個少年都勉強的吧台，放了三張小圓桌就行走困難的店面，看到他倆進來也只是瞄了眼就繼續擦拭酒杯的酒保，一切都使人懷疑是否真的會有顧客上門。  
「聯盟的合作店，基本上都只有研究員來而已。」  
青綠一如以往地為他解釋。然而，店面小歸小，面對海濱的露天吧台足以彌補一切。偏僻的位落址使它有了遊客區難求的寧靜。阿羅拉型態的椰蛋樹悠閒地在沙灘上漫步，長翅鷗和大嘴鷗的身影成了夕陽上不定的深色刻劃，遠方傳來的奇妙叫聲完美融入這片黃昏景色，給人一種這就是阿羅拉的感覺。  
「鬃岩狼人。」  
不明白。  
「那個叫聲。」  
原本臉朝大海的青綠托著腮，輕咬著潘趣酒的吸管，抬了抬頭比示赤紅身後的遠方。  
「岩狗狗的進化型，黑夜型態有點難搞就是。」  
其實沒概念的赤紅點點頭。離開真新鎮前，青綠還會在他面前肆意地笑的時候，他常常跟在對方身邊專注地聽他解說不同寶可夢的一切。徐徐的海風很是舒適，青綠栗子色的長髮微微晃動，他還是那副輕咬吸管的模樣，落在臉上的橘光使他的輪廓顯得模糊。定睛看著對方的赤紅過了陣才意識到青綠不知何時回過頭盯著自己，眼神似是想在他的臉上尋找出什麼。他不解地側過頭。青綠多盯了他幾秒後，搖搖頭，再次看向大海。不解在心中膨脹，但赤紅覺得沒有尋求答案的必要。他覺得現在和青綠隔著一張桌子的距離，很是剛好了。

阿羅拉的大木家裡沒同時容下他倆的房間，所以他替二人預定了民宿。民宿給他們安排了一間有兩張單人床的獨立套房，看到房間格局時，赤紅和青綠都鬆了口氣。赤紅不想深究箇中原因，不用獨處他已經很滿足。這個晚上赤紅讓青綠先洗澡，即便對方沒半句怨言，但更加有氣無力的話音和微紅的雙眼都明示著主人的身體狀態。赤紅坐在自己的床緣，看向外面隨風擺動的樹影，阿羅拉的夜比他想像的要涼快。  
「你還好吧？」  
本在收拾洗澡用品的青綠突然走近，用著昨夜首見時的姿勢俯視他。  
"什麼？"  
赤紅側過頭，他是真的沒頭緒。青綠唇角抽動，手略嫌粗暴地撥弄經過仔細造型的頭髮，眉頭不知因為什麼原因而緊皺。撇開視線一陣後，青綠脫力地吐了句卡洛斯語。他曾經教過赤紅這句，意思是"討厭"。抱怨過後，青綠蹲到他身前仰視他，又是在海邊時的那個眼神。赤紅還是那個反應，不解側頭。  
「你需要獨處一下嗎？」  
再次側頭，"為什麼？"。雖然就算青綠不提，他也打算明天回去，只是他還未想好要好好說再見還是不辭而別。青綠睜了睜眼後微微皺起眉，他輕咬下唇，斟酌了一陣才小心翼翼地開口。  
「我知道輸的感覺。」  
極力躲開的記憶如洪水襲來，赤紅彷彿正面迎上雷鳴，視線瞬間成了一片白茫。  
「你不用憋著的。」  
「這沒什麼大不了。」  
「下次贏回來就好了。」  
這次青綠停頓了很久，下唇的咬痕變得深陷。  
「綠……？」  
抖著的話出口，但和氣音沒太大分別，  
「你可是冠軍呀。」  
簡單的幾個字纏滿了抖顫，眼梢的淚明顯可見，連笑容也是勉強的，但青綠依然沒移開視線，努力地維持住笑容。

赤紅感受到溫暖的淚正沿著自己的臉部輪廓落下。

「你也別這麼突然呀……」  
青綠的聲音中帶著慌張，察覺到他想走遠，赤紅一把抓住他的手腕，  
「我去拿衛生紙而已……」  
赤紅猛烈搖頭，他加重手上的勁度，溺水者抓緊浮木地捉住青綠。青綠順著他的力度朝他走近，然後在自己環上他的腰時僵住。  
「赤紅……」

不甘心，不甘心，很不甘心。  
心很痛，很痛，痛得容不下再一次面對，不論是失敗還是離別。  
他想重抬自己曾經擁有的一切。

赤紅繃緊身體嘗試壓制洶湧的情緒，情況卻陷入了拉鋸迴圈。逐漸被情緒淹沒使他因窒息感而顫抖，他大口呼吸，但體內的疼痛卻沒得到一絲緩解。在他覺得要被滅頂時，一隻手撫上他頭頂。他混身一震，然後彷彿失去所有力氣般癱軟下來。拼命壓上青綠小腹的頭變成輕靠，青綠深深吐了口氣。  
「沒事了。」  
頭還是被撫著，肩膀也被環上。心中的劇痛成了悶痛，但不甘心依舊。放鬆下來後，摻有不甘的淚水隨之缺堤。丟臉感使他再次壓上青綠的小腹，但有好好控制住力度。

他有滿腔不能說出的歉意，他有同量不能作出的怪責。  
一切早於三年前成為定局。

赤紅緊了緊環在青綠腰上的手。他的肩膀上落下了一滴水滴，吸鼻子的聲音從上方響起。赤紅吸了吸鼻子，他眼眶處附近的布料早已濕透，但他仍未能止住淚。從上傳來的吸鼻聲和水滴很快就消失無蹤，但撫摸他的手和環住他的手始終如一。青綠沒說一句話，僅一手環住他的肩，一手撫摸他的頭，任由他做他所想做的。赤紅不知道自己哭了多久，他只知道懷中的溫暖沒有一刻表示過拒絕。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 占日期 未更完

赤紅不記得自己是何時躺下，何時睡著的。他只知道睜眼時，陽光很是耀眼，房間外隱約傳來青綠的聲音，他正快樂地跟誰在說話。  
「聽起來很不錯呢！」  
「對呀！爺爺還帶我們去了島上的秘境參觀！」  
稍作自我整理後，赤紅循聲尋去。青綠和他的說話對象正坐在大堂的沙發上聊著天，那是一個皮膚黝黑，朝氣滿滿的小孩，年齡要比他倆小一些，他的身旁跟有一隻毛皮發亮得已超出照顧技術水平的皮卡丘。


End file.
